Quando Você Voltar
by Rafinha M
Summary: Brigas. Uma coisa comum na vida de qualquer casal. Mas será que depois de tantas brigas e palavras cruéis o coração se rende mais uma vez? Será que o orgulho não cega? Será que depois de tudo ela irá voltar?


**Quando Você Voltar **

_**N/B: **__**Ah, me deixe demonstrar minha felicidade por estar betando uma song sua! Que bom! Que bom! Que surpresa legal!**_

Não acreditava que mais uma vez estavam brigando. Era sempre assim. Motivos banais. Gritos. Palavras que não podiam ser ditas... Por mais que parecesse loucura, ele gostava de tudo isso. Talvez fosse pela maneira com que os cabelos dela se desalinhavam, ou a voz melodiosa sendo substituída por gritos, à respiração alterada... Tudo nela era um motivo pra se gostar. Afinal de contas, sua esposa era uma mulher inacreditável. Uma mulher única. Até na hora da briga, não deixava de perceber como a perfeição se encaixava nela.

**Vai se você precisa ir.**

**Não quero mais brigas essa noite.**

**Nossas acusações infantis.**

**E palavras mordazes que machucam tanto.**

**Não vão levar a nada, como sempre.**

A briga havia começado pelo mesmo motivo das outras que já tiveram: Os Weasleys

Mesmo estando casado com uma Weasley, ele fazia questão de afirmar que continuava sendo uma Malfoy e sua relação com a família de sua esposa não era das melhores. Com os seus sogros, até podia começar uma conversa. Mas com seus cunhados, isso se tornava impossível!

- Por que não, Draco? - disse fazendo manha, abraçando fortemente o loiro. Uma de suas técnicas de persuasão como ele pensava.

- Não! Nem vem com essas chantagens não... - disse se referindo aos beijos que a ruiva distribuía pelo seu pescoço.

- Chantagens? Eu? Quer saber de uma coisa, Malfoy - respirou fundo e continuou. - Não precisa me acompanhar e fazer seu dever de marido. Pode deixar, vou sozinha!

- Vamos, Virgínia Abra essa porta e vamos conversar! - disse o loiro com uma calma forçada, sabia que se falasse do jeito de sempre, seria muito pior.

**Vai clareia um pouco a cabeça**

**Já que você não quer conversar.**

Sabia que ela estava indo para os pais, mas isso não deixou de preocupá-lo. Porém sabia que ela voltaria.

Até por que a briga chegou a esse ponto, pois com certeza, conhecendo a ruiva como conhecia, ela estava tendo dias péssimos. Que Merlin o protegesse, então!

Essa não foi a primeira e nem seria a última briga deles. Viver com uma Weasley é sempre surpreendente. Em um minuto vocês estão ao beijo, no outro, vasos voam... A única coisa que não gostava era vê-la chorando. Não. Isso não podia agüentar. Queria que todo o sentimento triste que ela tivesse fosse passado pra ele. Queria protegê-la de qualquer sofrimento!

Mas a culpa não era de nenhum dos dois!

**Meu amor, cuidado com a estrada.**

**E quando você voltar**

**Tranque o portão, feche as janelas.**

**Apague a luz e saiba...**

**Que te amo.**

Tentou dormir, mas o sono não vinha. Precisava de um corpo frágil de encontro ao seu. Do cheiro adocicado e perturbador que os cabelos tinham, da respiração quente e suave... Merlin! Precisava dela por completo! Por um momento o desespero tomou o sue coração. E se ela não voltasse? Por mais que soubesse de todo o amor que a esposa tinha por ele, sentiu insegurança. Já se passava das duas da manhã, ela não havia voltado. Ela nunca fez isso. Esse pensamento, o perturbou ainda mais.

Sentiu o colchão ondular. Ela havia chegado? Ou seria sua mente tentando não se desesperar com a falta dela? Uma brisa percorreu o seu corpo, quando ela levantou a coberta, sentiu o corpo pequeno agarrar ao seu. Nesse instante já não pensava, o cheiro dela havia tomado a sua razão. Abriu seus olhos.

- Pequena, você está bem? – disse tentando enxergar os olhos cor de mel na escuridão.

- Agora estou! - disse beijando os lábios do marido docemente. – disse apertando o loiro com força.

- Como foi na casa dos seus pais? – disse o homem, logo se arrependendo ao sentir o corpo da ruiva se afastar.

- Pra que você quer saber?- perguntou em tom frio, coisa que nunca acontecia. Isso fez com o sangue de Draco gelasse.

- Eu sei que devia ter ido com você, mas as vezes é incontrolável... Foi assim que tudo começou entre a gente. A Nossa maneira de sempre discordar um do outro. - disse puxando o rosto da ruiva, mesmo na escuridão pôde ver as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos mel.

- Desculpa, Draco. Mas eu não sei se posso... Não agüento mais isso. - disse em um fio de voz.

- Claro que você pode. Eu posso. Nós dois juntos, podemos mais. Nunca se esqueça, pequena. – disse puxando-a pra si. – Eu abri mão de tudo, não somente pelo que você é, mas por quem sou quando estou com você.

- Eu te amo tanto... - murmurou a ruiva, que já estava amolecendo no braço do loiro.

- Eu sei... Eu também me amo... – disse o loiro, logo recebeu uma mordida no pescoço.

- Aí... Esquece. Agora eu não vou dizer mesmo que te amo. Saí não te quero mais. - disse afastando o corpo da ruiva de si, cruzando os braços.

Ela ligou o abajur e pôs se a rir, ele parecia um a criança mimada, o mesmo menino que conheceu em seu primeiro ano.

- Estou começando a achar que você realmente fica estranho quando fica comigo... O que diriam meus irmãos se te vissem assim...

- Assim como?- disse o loiro desfazendo a pose de sério, puxando a ruiva novamente pra si.

- Assim com cara de criança que perdeu o doce... - disse rindo, brincando com as mechas platinadas.

- É o meu charme, pode falar Weasley você é louca por mim. Estava só fazendo teatrinho, fala...

- Weasley não, meu querido. Sra Malfoy.- o loiro abriu um dos seus grandes sorrisos e disse:

- Minha mulher... – debruçou-se sobre a ruiva e começou um longo beijo, como sempre acontecia depois de diálogos sarcásticos.

- É incrível... – disse a mulher separando-se dele.

- Eu sei, sou incrível, mas vamos continuar, ok!- disse o loiro inclinando-se, mas a ruiva desviou.

- É incrível como nós sempre acabamos em uma cama... é quer dizer...juntos... você entendeu...- disse vermelha.

- É incrível mesmo, é você com todos esses anos que temos juntos ainda corar e trocar as palavras quando nervosa.

- Você me conhece tão bem. - disse aconchegando-se novamente.

- Deve ser porque te amo!- disse pra surpresa e felicidade da ruiva, em um mesmo dia conseguira duas declarações do loiro. Entregaram a paixão mais uma vez. Quando se diz que o melhor de uma briga é a reconciliação, é a coisa mais certa. Draco e Virgínia concordariam com isso. Mesmo com todas as brigas, eles eram o casal mais feliz que se existia. E esses conflitos só fortaleciam esse amor que crescia cada vez mais.

_**Uhuuuuuuuuuuu! Agora sim um final decente! Ficou SHOW sim esse final! Ressaltando a parte do "assim com cara de criança que perdeu o doce", é uma SUPER fala, rsrs. Amei, amei! Publica, please! **_

_**Beijinhos, eu tb to super atolada... **_

**_Ly Anne Black _**

**_N/A:Essa é minha primeira song, então me perdoem! Obrigada a Aninha (minha beta), que revisou e criticou(hehe...) Mas ao fim adorou! Obrigada amiga. Essa song foi feita em uma aula de História (olha que eu gosto da matéria), minha amiga Amanda ficou emocionada, lindinha, né! Dedico essa fic a Amanda, Suki, Nathy, Camy e Ly (mais uma vez, obrigada!)_**

**_Leiam O que na Verdade Somos e Doces Mentiras. (estão aki no ff/net!)_**

**_Podem me add no msn rafamalphotter hotmail com_**

**_Deixem reviews! Ficarei imensamente happy!_**


End file.
